Magic Life
by Story Unfolding
Summary: Serena is a young woman in love and living a great life until her birthday arrives along with many big changes, some for the better, some for the worse...SD


**

* * *

Serena Tsukino-Daughter of Ken and Ilene Tsukino and sister to her younger brother Sammy. She is a second-grade teacher and is dating her long-time friend Darien Shields.**

**Darien Shields**-Son of multi-millionaire David Shields and Annabelle McGownern. He is twenty-seven and works as a police detective. He is currently dating Serena Tsukino.

**Rei Hino**-Daughter of Maureen Tsukino and Hino. She is a twenty-six year old witch with the power of premonition who works at the firm VanDell & Hart as a lawyer.

**Lita Kino**-Daughter of Maureen Tsukino and Kino. She is a twenty-five year old chef at the popular restaurant Supere and is a witch with the power to create power balls at will.

**Mina Aino**-Daughter of Maureen Tsukino and Aino. She is twenty-four and unemployed but her powers as an empathic witch keep her busy.

**Ami Mizuno**-She is the twenty-six year old daughter of David Shields and Terri Mizuno and is step-sister to Darien. She works at the local hospital as a resident.

**Molly Baker**-Serena's long time best friend and fellow co-worker at the school.

**Melvin Grishaber**-Molly's fiancé, a computer software designer for a growing firm.

**Andrew Fruhatta**-Darien's best friend and fellow detective at the police station.

**Elizabeth Fruhatta**-Andrew's little sister who is currently still in college.

**Reika Matheis**-Andrew's longtime girlfriend/fiancé who works as an archeologist.

**Sammy Ttsukino**-Serena's little brother who is in college and is dating Elizabeth.

**Greg Urawa**-Ami's protégé and love interest, a fellow med-student and hospital worker.

**Chadwick "Chad" Shinto**-A want-to-be rock star, warlock, who likes Rei.

**Kenneth Makato**-Lita's boyfriend and fellow co-worker at Supere, a warlock.

**Ken & Ilene Tsukino**-Serena and Sammy's parents, a warlock and witch.

**Maureen Moone**-Ilene's older sister, a witch, whom dated numerous warlocks.

**David Shields**-Darien and Ami's father, a business man. A hunter for witches/warlocks.

**Annabelle McGowern**-Darien's mother, a witch. Died suddenly twenty-four years ago.

**Terri Mizuno**-Ami's mother, part-witch, surgeon, married to David Shields.

* * *

"Rei Hino! That case was marvelous and I'm astounded at some of the techniques you used but they were absolutely brilliant.

Rei smiled lightly at the older man and walked towards him. "Well sir I thought of what you would have done in a case like that. After all," she said slyly as she began to arrange the papers from her briefcase and replace them into folders on her desk, "I learned from the best."

"You little," he never finished his sentence for his cell phone rang. He gave the slender petite black haired woman with dangerous violet eyes an apologetic smile before waving and backing out of the room, with a tiny call of "Later Hino!" before he completely exited.

Rei slumped into her black leather chair and smiled as victory was once hers. She slowly touched the desk and was shocked as she felt images flash through her brain. They seemed to threaten to tear her brain apart as the images zoomed by in flashes of color with tiny clips of sound. Pulling herself together, she forced the images to go slower and she grabbed one and watched in horror.

She could see her good friend Serena leaning against the desk as her boss and mentor, Mr. VanDell, forced himself upon her. His hands were grasping intimate places and she could see Serena trying to call for help but the lips upon the tiny blondes were stopping the action. Slowly tiny tears began to filter out of Serena's closed eyes as his hands trailed lower and his grasps became longer touches.

The image left Rei's mind as soon as it had entered and she frowned. Reaching for her purse she pulled her sleek silver cell phone out and dialed the familiar number of her best friend's school.

"Hello, I'd like to be put through to Miss Tsukino's room please? Thank you." The phone on the other end kept ringing and Rei grew more anxious with every passing second. Hanging up her cell with a sigh of disappointment she decided to check with her sisters to see if they had felt anything.

* * *

"Something's wrong with Rena?" Lita asked slowly as she looked around the crowded kitchen of her restaurant and frowned. "What happened exactly Rei? I need to know before I take off to head over to the school."

"Well I just touched my desk and got a you know what and it was of my boss and colleague groping our friend and cousin. I was just so worried that I wondered if it had happened in the past or if it was going to happen still. I can never tell with the images when they are going to happen exactly, you know that."

"So you had a freaky premonition about her," she whispered into the phone cradled between her ear and shoulder, "and you want to know if I've felt anything strange? Well I can say that I really haven't felt anything odd lately, especially concerning her but ask Mina since she is the one who has the power of empathy. Maybe she has sensed Rena's fear or something like that? You know? It's worth a shot. How about this, you call Mina and see if she is busy to head over to the school to bring her home at the end of the day, kinda like a chaperone, and I'll call Darien and see if he is willing to visit her during the day as a little check-up and surprise before their date. He'll be pleased to go over, he won't realize that we have an ulterior motive. How does that sound?"

Rei placed her hand on her forehead and sighed softly. "Yeah that will have to do for now I guess. I'm just so worried about her since none of my predictions have been wrong yet. I don't want anything to happen to her since she doesn't realize that she has powers like us yet. I'll call Mina and tell the empathic one to do her job when she gets Rena alone. See you later at home Lita."

"Bye Rei and don't worry, none of us will let anything happen to her. Bye Rei." Lita hung up the phone and cursed her powers mentally. Why couldn't she have a power like being able to read people's emotions or predict the future, she was stuck with creating electric balls and shocks when she was really angry. Even Serena who was unaware of her witch blood line had incredible powers that topped all three of them combined, her biggest and most fearsome power being telekinesis. 'Oh well,' she thought silently as she dialed the police station to talk to Detective Darien Shields, her long time friend and her best friend and cousin's boyfriend.

* * *

"Here you go Timmy. Don't forget your lunch next time okay?" She smiled affectionately at the little boy as she ruffled his sandy blonde hair and handed him a dollar and two quarters.

Standing up from her kneeling position on the carpeted floor she brushed the blue skirt at her sides downwards and looked at the rest of her second grade class as they walked out the door and towards the lunch room. Grabbing her blue purse and tossing it over her shoulder with ease she hurried out of the room to catch up with her students. She clicked off the lights and closed the door with a resounding click and smiled at the four little girls who were gathered around a tall young man who was talking amicably to the crowd.

Suddenly he looked up and his dark blue eyes met her sapphire ones and locked in a moment of peace. He stood up and walked towards, paying the four little girls little to no attention as he approached the smiling blonde.

"Sere," he smiled as he bent in lightly to kiss her on the lips.

"Darien," she smiled and touched his cheek softly with her long graceful fingers before kissing him in return on the cheek, "I wasn't expecting you till later," she winked and smiled widely, "For our date."

"Well I couldn't resist seeing a beautiful woman like my girlfriend when I know she is on break and I have the chance to. Do you mind that I dropped in?" he asked with a slight tone of worry edged into his voice.

"How on earth could I mind when my handsome beau drops in as you put it to spend time with me?" she winked as she linked her hand with his and started walking down the hall behind the four girls.

"That was a wise answer." He winked as he wrapped his arm around her waist to pull her closer to his muscular yet lean frame.

"Oh really?" she played along as she leaned her head on his shoulder and let her hand start tracing tiny patterns on his tailored suit.

"Then I would have had to save this wonderful little flower here for later." In his free hand he held up a perfect crimson red rose and offered it to the petite woman cuddled in his side.

She smiled as she plucked the rose from his hand and smelled it swiftly before looking up and placing a delicate kiss on his cheek, "It's beautiful," she sighed softly.

"It is indeed, but I have to say that it pales in comparison to the beauty standing beside me." He winked and opened the lunch room door for her. She looked highly amused as she pulled him towards the teacher's lounge on the side.

"Flirt," she said softly as she mockingly held the rose and sighed. Suddenly she sat up straight though and smiled, "But you're my flirt." She pulled him to sit close to her on the couch and the couple smiled as they just relaxed and talked about the day so far and what they would like to do during their date later.

* * *

Serena had bid Darien farewell with a good bye kiss that left him hungry for more. He smiled and pointed to his watch to show that his break was almost over and that he was sorry to leave her behind. Backing out the door she flirtatiously blew him a kiss which he caught in air and put in his pocket. "Six?" he asked softly as he took one last glance at the woman behind him.

She nodded with a twinkle in her eye before running across the room and placing a chaste kiss on his lips and pushing him away. "Now go mister detective. I'm sure you have cases to solve as I have students to teach."

"Ah but I would much rather spend time working on solving the case before me than another crime." He winked at her exasperated look and smiled, "Don't worry I'm leaving. Till later Sere." He quickly kissed her forehead and smiled before turning on his heel with a slight wave as he walked out of the school cafeteria.

"That man drives me crazy!" she whispered softly.

"In bed too I assume?" a woman whispered just as softly as she came to stand beside the blonde.

"What?!" Serena shrieked as she turned to face her fellow teacher and good friend Molly. "Molly! How could you say such a thing? You know we have never, you know…"  
her voice trailed off as she looked into Molly's sparkling green eyes and the wide smile across her face.

"Well I know I would have done the dirty with him already having known him so long. How long have you two known each other?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Since I was three and he was six?" Serena answered meekly as she quickly collected her things.

"And how old are we now?" Molly smiled as she set her own lunch and papers down.

"Twenty three and twenty six? But we haven't dated this whole time Mol. Only the past year have we been seeing each other like that. Before it was just casual friend to friend type things, never any dates." Serena supplied as she started to walk out of the lounge to collect her students and take them back to the classroom.

"See Rena, in my personal and professional opinion, men and women can't just be friends like that. I wouldn't be surprised if he secretly wanted to ask you out all those times but used friendship as a guise instead."

"I don't think so Mol. Besides I'm almost twenty-four, it's a week away, and I made him and my cousins promise nothing major. That promise applies to you too missy." She teased lightly, "I gotta go but give me a call later. Maybe you, Melvin, Darien and I can all get together sometime, a double date per say. Let me know! Bye Mol!" Serena hollered as she walked out of the room.

* * *

Mina was sitting on the sofa in the living room in the house the four rented reading her weekly magazine to catch up on the gossip and she smiled as she heard the phone ring. Resting her hand over the receiver she felt worried but warm vibes coming from the phone. With out another thought she picked up the phone and smiled, "What's wrong Rei?"

"Use that call id function or your actual powers?" Rei joked lightly to confirm that it was who Mina had guessed.

"What do you think smarty pants? Anyway what is wrong? You don't normally call in the middle of the day sis so what's up?"

"I got a premonition and it involved Serena and my boss. It was not good and I want to you to see if it's an actual premonition or something that has happened already. Got it?"

"No problem Rei." She snapped her gum quietly and grinned as she heard Rei groan in frustration, "Sorry." She sheepishly added. "When do you want me to find out?"

"Would you be willing to pick her up from school? Tell her I got delayed at work and asked you too or something like that. You're the creative one here, make something up just so she goes home with you and doesn't drop by my office like normal. Okay?"

"Yup. That's not a hard task at all. What happened in the vision exactly so I can question her better?" Mina asked slowly, afraid of what the next few words could mean.

Rei proceeded to tell Mina what had happened softly and at the end Mina was angry beyond belief. "How dare that cad?" she shrieked, "I'll tell Lita to go have some fun with that guy."

"Oh don't worry I'll already told Lita and she was ticked. I gotta go though Mins since I have an appointment in fifteen minutes and I'm hardly prepared for it."

"Yeah right, you're always prepared for anything!" Mina exclaimed in mock amusement.

"For once though Mina I'm serious. This premonition has me scared. With her twenty-fourth birthday only a week away, her powers should be starting to act up randomly but they haven't. I'm worried about her. What if some demon attacks her and she can't defend herself with powers because they aren't working? I don't want anything to happen to her, she is like the fourth sister of our bunch!" Rei exclaimed in one mighty breath.

"We won't let anything happen to her, you know that. Her powers will activate in due time, it took us time too remember? Anywho if she isn't around us when a demon attacks, most likely she is with Darien and we all know that he will not let anything harm her in any way shape or form."

"I know," Rei said slowly as she looked at the clock, "Speaking of Darien I think he might pop the question soon."

"You've noticed it too? How he is so in love with her and she is with him? It's adorable. I always felt as if they deserved to be together and lately after reading his emotions, he is head over heels for her and her for him. He also has been feeling really nervous around her though which made me suspect something. When do you think he'll do it?"

"I have no idea," Rei said softly, "Think of how long it took him to work up the courage to ask her out on the first date. It could be a while Mina before we see a ring on that finger of hers but what about her being witch and he mortal?"

"That doesn't matter when it comes to matters of the heart Rei. She and the rest of us should all fall in love with whomever we choose. We shouldn't be held only to certain people, think of our mom. She never settled down with one man, only long enough to pop a kid out of each one. That's why our powers are limited, we each had one of each parent. Rena has both and Darien's mother, Terri, not Ami's mom, his step mom, had powers too. She was our mom and Serena's mother's really good friend growing up. I honestly wouldn't be surprised if Darien has powers of his own that we don't know about. For some reason he has hidden them from us or maybe his father refused to let his son know when he and Darien's mom got the divorce and she passed away."

Rei sighed softly and then glanced at the clock one last time. "Oh no! The meeting is in five minutes and I'm not ready! I really got a go sis, I'll talk to you at home and good luck Miss empathy with Rena. Bye!"

"Bye Rei and good luck!"

"Thanks I need it now! Bye!"

"Bye!" Mina hung up the phone and looked at the large grandfather clock on the opposite wall from her. It read twenty minutes to one. She had almost two hours before she had to pick Rena up from school and start their little heart to heart chat.

* * *

Serena sighed as she put the chalk down and waved her students away for the day. Smiling she began to collect the papers from their desks and place them in a folder to be graded. Feeling a slight tingling feeling in her hand she moved it around slightly and let out a slight yelp as the papers and objects on her desk scattered and fell to the floor.

"What in the world?" she muttered to herself as she began to collect the items. "It must be the wind," she whispered more to convince herself than anyone else. She looked to the window and frowned when she noticed that it was shut and locked tightly. "Okay, that's a little creepy." She murmured as she stood up slowly.

Her hands continued to tingle and she waved her fingers to try and shake the feeling out of them. Suddenly, the large building blocks neatly stacked against the back corner lifted into air and danced for a few seconds before falling to the ground as Serena shrieked. "What's happening to me?" She asked slowly as she tried to calm her racing heart and stop the foreboding feeling in her head.

Rushing over to the building blocks she put them back in a neat order. Looking behind her once to see that everything was in place once again she looked at her watch. Seeing it was three o'clock, she smiled and grabbed her purse with her free hand. She closed the door swiftly and locked it before turning around and walking towards the office area where the teacher's phone was.

Making up her mind, she decided to call Rei and cancel her ride for she was going to try and stop in with Ami, Darien's step-sister and a respected doctor. The tingling in her hands wouldn't go away and she was worried. If she could get Ami to inspect her hands before the date it would be even better for she did not want any weird things happening later this evening.

Upon reaching her final destination, the office, she was shocked to see Mina standing there with a calm smile on her face. "Hey! How is Rena, my beautiful and intelligent cousin today?" she asked while motioning for Serena to come closer.

"Good I think," she smiled as the two walked out the main doors and towards the silver Sunfire that Mina drove around town. "What brings my mischievous cousin Mina here to meet me?" she asked with a little tone of worry, "Did something happen to Rei?"

"Rei? She's fine, holed up in that office of hers but fine. She called and asked me to pick you up from work because of her late meeting that she forgot to mention."

Serena frowned slightly before laughing it off, "And she tells me that I always forget things, sheesh. Oh well, I guess you'll have to do." Serena teased as she smiled and waited for Mina to unlock the door.

"Uh huh, yeah thanks Rena." She walked to her door and opened it leaving Serena standing outside. Hearing a faint pounding on the passenger window she smiled as Serena motioned for her to open the door. "What? Can't hear you because you're outside and I'm in here!" She hollered as she finally clicked the unlock button on her door. Putting the keys into the ignition, she brought the car to life and with a quick change of gears and a glance backwards they were on there way home.

"Hey Mina, would you mind stopping by the hospital?" Serena asked timidly as she searched through her purse for Ami's office hours.

"Is something wrong?" Mina asked with a hint of apprehension creeping into her voice.

"I don't think so," Serena replied honestly as she gave up looking through her purse and pulled her hands out, "It's just that my hands won't stop tingling."

Mina's eyes opened wide at the mention of one of the side effects of magic forming in Serena. "Oh really? Since when have they tingled?"

"Um, honestly today is the first day of it but they just never have felt this way and I want it checked out to make sure it isn't anything serious. You know what I mean? One can never be to cautious." She whispered as she shook them slightly and watched with a careful eye for something to happen. Nothing did.

"You know Sere," Mina started, "I'd give it a day and if it continues to tingle then go see Ami cause my hands tingle at times too. I wouldn't worry about it. For all you know it could be a slight case of stress or strain in your hands?" Mina smiled as she recalled that Serena's mother, her aunt, had always wielded her magic through her hands. She never acquired the taste to move objects with her thoughts, perhaps Serena would be the same way.

"Yeah I guess your right. Home it is then but to be sure I'll give Ami a call later and see what she recommends." Serena said as she watched the world fly by through the open window of the silver Sunfire speeding along the busy roads towards the home the four girls shared.

* * *

"Darien," she giggled as she viewed the sparkling diamond resting peacefully on a white gold band among tiny sparkling gems, "She'll love it!"

"You think so Ames?" Darien asked worriedly as he took the ring back and closed the box before placing it carefully in his suit coat inner-pocket.

"But of course. It's simple yet sophisticated and so elegant besides look who is giving it to her? If she doesn't love it," noticing her step-brother's worried expression she smiled confidently and reassured him, "Which won't happen, she will love you even more for finally asking her the question that every woman dreams of since they are old enough to know what a marriage proposal is. Now tell me, why didn't you tell me sooner that you were going to pop the question?"

"Honestly Ami," Darien started walking towards his car and shrugged his shoulders, "I didn't know myself till I was looking for a nice piece of jewelry for her birthday coming up and I saw it and realized it was perfect for her and that I really wanted to ask her to marry me because I am in love with her," he finished softly and with a simple smile dancing at the corners of his lips.

"I'm so envious. If you talk to Greg," she pointed to the medium tall brown haired doctor talking to a distressed parent, "Give him a hint will ya?" she teased. "Anyway my break is almost over and I should probably start getting ready for another six hours of working with kids in the pediatric ward but best of luck and when are you going to ask her?"

"When it feels right." He honestly replied. "I don't want it to be super planned out or set to a crazy schedule, I want it to be unexpected and perfect for her. Besides, I still have to ask her father for his daughter's hand. And you know good ole dad will want to know about my plans as well. So when will I ask her? I have no idea but it will probably be about a week or so from now."

"Her birthday?" Ami winked coyly as she grabbed a file in her stack and smiled mysteriously.

"We shall see little sis."

"That's step-sis to you bro!" she teased as he pulled her into a gentle hug.

"Uh-huh, bye Ami and I'll talk to you tomorrow at our weekly dinner with Dad and Mom. Bye!" Releasing her he threw a wave over his shoulder and walked confidently out of the pediatrics ward of the local hospital.

* * *

Serena was sitting on the sofa in Darien's apartment waiting for Darien to come in with the hot chocolate. She was flipping through the television channels before the two would start the movie they had rented. Darien came in carrying two hot steaming mugs filled to the brim with whipped cream. He set it on the table and sat beside her on the couch. His arm immediately wrapped around her and pulled her close. She rested her head on his chest and leaned into him.

"Comfy?" he asked slowly as he leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head.

"I'm with you aren't I?" she whispered into her ear as she cuddled closer to him. Her hands slowly started to trace non-existent patterns on his T-shirt. "Darien," she looked into his eyes and blushed, "When did you start to like me?"

Darien smiled softly and said with conviction, "The very first moment I laid my eyes on you."

Serena giggled softly and then replied seriously, "I mean like me like me, as more than a friend?"

"You mean when did I fall in love with you?" He asked slowly.

"Ummm," she adverted her face from his loving gaze, "Yes."

He chuckled and then cupped her cheek so she would turn towards him once again. "I already answered your question. The very first moment I laid my eyes on you I fell in love with you."

"Darien we were young! I was three and you were six you wouldn't have known what love was!"

"Ah! But I did! You seem to forget I was older when we met so I had a better grasp on my feelings. In all honesty though, I just knew that whenever you were around," he paused and searched for the proper words, "I felt an inner peace and always feelings of warmth and care and love from you. I loved it and I loved you." He kissed her behind her ear and then whispered, "I have had twenty some years to fall in love with you even more and let me just say, I love you Sere. I always have and I always will."

Serena gripped onto Darien and kissed him passionately. She whispered through their joined lips, "I love you Darien and I always will."

Darien was tempted to ask her right then and there but he soon realized that the ring was in his coat pocket that was hanging in the closet in his bedroom. Not wanting to spoil the moment he simply kissed her again trying to convey the feelings he had always had for the woman in his arms. He wrapped his arms around her as she snaked her hands into his hair.

Suddenly her hands tingled and she pulled back in fear. Her hands pointed at the hot chocolate sitting patiently and it tipped over spilling the contents everywhere. She gasped as she realized that her hands had caused that damage. Darien looked at her with questions racing in his eyes. "What just happened?"

Her mind raced as she searched for an excuse. She looked at the ground where some chocolate was seeping into the cream carpet. "It must have been my foot. I probably kicked the table or something. Let me go get a few napkins and towels to clean it up." She stood up quickly and walked to his kitchen. Her hands were shaking and tingling as she gripped the towels.

"Serena are you okay?" Darien's voice rang clear through apartment as he walked into the kitchen. He found her leaning against the counter with her hands pressed together as in prayer. He pulled her close and tipped her chin up to look at him, "Sere?" He grasped her shaking hands in his own and kissed them slowly. Her hands stopped burning and slowly began to cease trembling. She looked up at him with wonderment from how his simple touch had calmed her down.

"I'm okay." She whispered as she controlled the shaking in her hands and forced herself to calm down. "I'm fine. Let's get it cleaned it up so it won't stain, okay?" She walked out of the room and Darien frowned as he was left in the kitchen. There was something she wasn't telling him and it bothered him because they always told each other everything.

He recalled the warmth that traversed from her hands and into his. There had been a slight shock at the first contact of his lips with her hands. He sighed softly and vowed to talk to his father about the strange feelings he had received from her. Walking out of the kitchen he vowed to get to the bottom of this mess.

* * *

The rest of the evening was uneventful but somewhat awkward between the two. Serena sat in her room in the home that she shared with her three cousins. She clutched the pillow to her chest and sighed. 'What is going on with me?' she asked herself. "Ami!" Serena leaped over her bed and ran to the corner where she had thrown her purse earlier. Pulling out her cell phone she dialed her friend's number.

"Ami?" Serena said tentatively into the sleek silver phone.

"This is she. What's up Serena?" Ami asked.

"I was going to ask if after work tomorrow I could stop by the hospital and you could check out my hands."

"Ugh sure. What's wrong with them?" Ami asked pulling out her planner and jotting down Serena's visit.

"They have started to burn and tingle like crazy. Then suddenly weird things start to happen." Her voice trailed off and Ami paused before replying.

"Such as?"

"I don't know weird things." There was a muffled click and Serena perked up. "What was that?"

"No clue." Ami replied, "Maybe it was my dad checking to see if I was still on the phone. Can I just say it's a pain still living at home?"

Serena thought of the spare room that her cousins and she were renovating to be a study of sorts. If you fixed it up the right way, it would be a great bedroom. Plus all the other girls were great friends with Ami already and they would love to have someone else to split the rent with. "Hey Ames," Serena smiled into the phone forgetting her own problems, "I have a great idea."

* * *

"So Darien, have you found any new women in your life?" The stern man asked as he ran a hand through his black hair speckled with silver. David Shields was strict and very overseeing of his two children. Darien the eldest was smart and stubborn, like him, but he refused to accept the destiny that was given to him.

"Dad," Darien paused and looked at his step-sister gathering courage. "You know I'm still dating Serena."

"I see and has she told you her secret yet?" He demanded the information as he took a leisurely sip of his wine glass.

"No dad she hasn't and I'm not going to demand it from her. If and when she wants to tell me is fine with me." Darien ate a quick bite and Amy took the cue to start diverting the conversation.

"Mom, Dad," Ami paused and smiled, "I have found a place to live which means you'll finally have the house all to yourself!" She grinned from ear to ear, "I know it's not my own place like it used to be before I moved back in with you, but everything looks amazing and I already get along with all the people I'm living with."

"That's fantastic Amy!" Terri said softly laying her hand atop her husbands, "Isn't it David?"

David looked up from his dinner and frowned, "What? Oh yes that's fantastic. Now Darien we need to talk later. Isn't Serena's birthday coming up?" Ami and Darien both nodded. "How old will she be?"

"Twenty-four." Darien replied automatically.

"Yeah and I can move in right before her party." Ami chimed in. "I'm really excited about it!" Ami sighed as her father kept redirecting the conversation to avoid what she had been saying. "So yeah, I'm actually going to go though because Greg and I are meeting for a movie downtown. I love you all! Talk to you later Darien! Bye Mom," she kissed Terri on the cheek, "Dad," she gave him a brief hug and a kiss. "Later!" She waved and walked out of the room. A few moments later they heard the door slam shut with anger.

The room was silent until Terri got up to clear away the dishes. She walked into the kitchen and once the water started David spoke up. "Twenty-four eh? She'll be expecting some big changes soon and we need to be ready." David said softly, "You'd better be prepared boy cause its time to do as you've always been trained to do. Kill the witch."

* * *

That's the first part. Let me know if you're interested in me continuing! Read and review this and my other stories if you get a chance! Hope you enjoyed it and I'll keep thinking of new parts! Later! Frozen Fire 


End file.
